La légèreté de la nuit
by Valdermore
Summary: OS. Drago habite à Barcelone depuis cinq mois alors que sa fiancée préfère rester en Angleterre. Il passe des nuits éphémères dans les bras d'autres femmes pour se consoler sans trop y penser. Jusqu'où le mènera cette quête de chaleur humaine? UA.


**Disclaimer :** tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR, l'univers est à moi (pour un peu on dirait Voldy qui parle) puisque c'est un UA. On me paye en nat... euh pardon en reviews, rien de bien illégal donc.

**Rating :** M (peut-être un peu moins... mieux vaut prévenir que guérir cependant ^^, le disclaimer à lui seul est indécent aujourd'hui)

**Résumé :** OS. Drago habite à Barcelone depuis cinq mois alors que sa fiancée préfère rester en Angleterre. Il passe des nuits éphémères dans les bras d'autres femmes pour se consoler sans trop y penser. Jusqu'où le mènera cette quête de chaleur humaine? UA.

**Genres :** Romance

**Paring :** HPDM

**NDLR :** cet OS était en gestation depuis février sur mon ordinateur, j'ai enfin pris le taureau par les cornes pour le finir. J'ai hésité à en faire une fic à chapitres, j'ai hésité à faire un slash, j'ai hésité à ne pas la poster... bref cette histoire revient de loin. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

* * *

><p>Drago aimait descendre en ville tous les week-ends. Au début c'était de simples pots entre collègues, puis c'était devenu des virées nocturnes en solitaire motivées par le besoin de se vider l'esprit. Il voulait boire un peu plus que de raison, pas juste un fond de whisky. De toute façon il avait toujours eu horreur de cette boisson, elle lui rappelait son père qui calmait ses angoisses à grandes goulées dans ce manoir froid. Il savait cependant que s'il avait commandé une bière en présence des gros bonnets de son entreprise il se serait fait charrier comme un gosse qui goûte à l'alcool pour la première fois et s'étouffe avec.<p>

Arrivé devant le bar chic où il était un habitué, il reconnut Fudge et un banquier français dont le nom n'avait jamais réussi à s'imprimer dans sa mémoire. C'était toujours gênant d'oublier le nom d'un collaborateur. Sans savoir vraiment vers quelle destination il pouvait bien aller, Drago fit demi-tour discrètement et marcha dans les rues animées. C'était une belle ville la nuit, il avait bien fait d'accepter ce poste en Espagne. Il avait eu du mal au début avec la chaleur. Son bureau était climatisé bien sûr, et il avait tout le luxe et le confort qu'il désirait, mais le londonien qu'il était suffoquait au moindre pas dès qu'il lui faillait sortir dans la rue. A présent c'était enfin l'hiver et il était secrètement ravi.

Par contre il était beaucoup moins enchanté que sa fiancée n'ai pas acceptée de venir pour les fêtes. D'accord Ginevra ne voulait pas abandonner sa mère pour Noël alors que celle-ci se remettait encore difficilement de la mort récente d'un de ses jumeaux, mais il savait que ce n'était pas la vraie raison de son refus. Harry Potter mangerait de la dinde chez les Weasley cette année. Et chose qui le faisait rager plus que tout, il ne pouvait pas décemment reprocher à la jolie cadette de lui faire faux bon pour revoir son ex. Quand le salaud était parti sans laisser ni traces ni adresse, Drago avait connement proposé de lui faire oublier son petit-ami fugueur dans ses bras. Il fut un temps où ce n'était que du sexe, mais à force de fréquentations Ginevra et lui étaient sortis ensemble.

Il sortit de ses pensées et arrêta ses pas devant un bar de nuit. Il était dans un quartier plutôt populaire et son costume bien taillé tranchait un peu parmi les hommes en jean et tee-shirt. Il s'en souciait peu, à vrai dire il adorait même jouer le cadre stressé qui a besoin de décompresser dans une ambiance plus décontractée. Il aimait aussi les bars chics, mais après tout il était casé. La clientèle féminine du genre de bar dont il poussait la porte à l'instant était plus facilement abordable et savait instinctivement qu'il ne souhaitait qu'un moment d'égarement. D'ailleurs il n'enlevait jamais son alliance. Il s'installa à une table et le manège identique à de nombreuses soirées se déroula sans encombres. La Maria de cette nuit était un peu trop costaude à son goût finalement, mais il fallait reconnaître que son décolleté valait de l'or. Un vraie branlette espagnole.

Très étrangement, chaque fois que Drago avait fini de jouir, il avait immédiatement très envie de voir sa fiancée. Il l'appela et comme souvent à cette heure tardive de la nuit ce fut la voix métallique de la boîte vocale qui l'accueillit. Il remonta alors dans la liste de son répertoire et sélectionna «Adriel». De temps en temps il aimait s'autoriser des plaisirs un peu contre-nature. Quand il l'avait rencontré trois mois plus tôt il avait pris la carte du jeune homme uniquement par politesse. Tout comme il acceptait toujours de tendre mollement la main vers un prospectus tendu dans la rue. Il avait découvert la sexualité dans un collège de garçon, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé recourir aux services d'un prostitué spécialisé dans le travestissement.

Tout bien réfléchi, il n'aurait voulu voir aucune Maria ou Carmen porter le peignoir kimono en soie qui trônait dans sa penderie, seul vêtement qui indiquait, hormis son alliance, la présence d'une femme dans sa vie. Adriel, ou Ariel comme il se faisait appeler quand il endossait un rôle féminin, devait en réalité se prénommer Angus ou Cormac. Ce blond vénitien à l'accent douteux ne pouvait qu'avoir des origines irlandaises. Il n'était pas beau pourtant. C'est lorsque Drago descendait la soie bleu pâle le long de ses discrètes poignées d'amour qu'il voyait éclater tout son charme. Il n'y avait pas de doutes possibles sur le fait que ce soit bel et bien un homme mais son corps avait des petites rondeurs qui adoucissaient sa masculinité. La toute première fois qu'il avait eu recours à ses services il lui avait demandé en quoi Ariel était plus féminin qu'Adriel, et celui-ci lui avait alors répondu que c'était le prénom de la petite sirène. Voilà pourquoi il arrivait aussi que Drago, jeune homme sain d'esprit de trente ans, se masturbe devant un dessin animé Walt Disney.

Il n'acceptait pas la sodomie, que ce soit en actif ou passif peu lui importait, mais il avait l'impression que cette pratique aurait été une trahison pour sa fiancée, plus que celle de coucher avec des inconnues un soir sur deux lorsqu'elle se trouvait à Londres. Il avait envie de se distraire en son absence, pas de remettre en cause sa sexualité. Quoi qu'il en soit il ne voyait d'intéressant en Adriel que la remarquable façon dont il portait le peignoir de Ginevra et le soin scrupuleux qu'il prenait à se parfumer de Shalimar dans le creux des clavicules. Après l'avoir dégusté du regard et à demi dévêtu, la main ou la langue était suffisante à sa délivrance.

Comme de coutume il partit pendant que Drago était sous la douche. Il était cinq heures du matin, ce n'était plus la peine de dormir avant de se préparer pour le boulot, alors il quitta à son tour l'appartement et se promena dans les rues désertes. Dans une autre vie il aurait aimé être architecte mais au fond il s'arrangeait très bien de sa vie présente. Évidemment il était animé du désir irrépressible de la pimenter, mais ce n'était pas sa faute si sa fiancée le laissait dans l'incertitude et reprenait le chemin de la terre natale à intervalles réguliers. Il avait malgré tout conscience du poids d'une certaine culpabilité naissante au sein du sentiment de légèreté qui le dominait lorsqu'il était seul. Il savait également qu'il ne voulait pas s'appesantir sur ses problèmes.

Aucune chance de trouver quoi que ce soit d'ouvert à une heure aussi matinale. Excepté un petit café assez chic qui servait des déjeuners continentaux dès huit heures tapantes. Après avoir fumé la moitié d'un paquet de camel sur la plage déserte et tué le temps en admirant le paysage, Drago prit la direction du centre ville pour se retrouver sur l'une des grandes _ramblas_ de Barcelone. Le temps était très légèrement humide, mais pas de ce froid désagréable qui pénètre les tissus et glacent jusqu'aux os. Il pénétra avec bonheur à l'intérieur et s'assit sur une banquette dans un box légèrement à l'écart du reste de la salle, puis commanda jus d'orange, café au lait, et petites brioches.

«Les madeleines sont excellentes.»

Cette phrase résonna étrangement à ses oreilles, il se retourna vivement quand il comprit qu'elle venait d'être prononcé dans sa langue natale. Ça ne pouvait être un de ses collègues expatriés, ils parlaient très rarement anglais, et encore moins dans les bars et cafés, pour _faire bien_. Il n'avait jamais vraiment rechigné à cette règle tacite, après tout lui non plus n'aimait pas être pris pour un simple touriste dans une ville qu'il habitait depuis cinq mois. Cependant il s'attendait encore moins à se retrouver face à Harry Potter. Il y eut un instant de flottement entre eux, comme si chacun attendait que l'autre parle en premier, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin Drago bredouille une vague réponse et lui demande ce qu'il faisait ici en Espagne.

S'en suivit la plus extravagante explication qu'il lui ai été donnée d'entendre. Sur l'instant il eut le pressentiment que cet événement resterait gravé de longues années dans sa mémoire comme le souvenir le plus fou de toute une vie. Comment un ancien camarade de classe et aussi rival, comment le premier amour de sa fiancée avait-il eu le cran de venir le voir jusqu'à Barcelone pour lui dire qu'il était gay et avait son entière bénédiction pour se marier avec Ginevra, à moins qu'il n'ait envie de s'envoyer en l'air avec lui, là, tout de suite, à l'hôtel où il était descendu ? Le plus improbable étant encore que Drago n'avait pas réussi à lui dire non, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs, muet comme une carpe et ne trouvant pas ses mots pour renvoyer ce dingue dans les cordes.

Finalement Harry s'était levé pour payer, et était revenu vers lui en lui tendant le ticket de caisse où était inscrit son numéro de téléphone. Toujours coi il prit le bout de papier machinalement, ne pensant même pas à le refuser, et l'autre partit sans un mot de plus. C'est précisément au moment où il le regardait disparaître de son champ de vision à travers la vitre du café que son portable émit le son caractéristique de la sonnerie attribuée à sa fiancée. Il n'y avait pas de clients alentour et la serveuse était elle-même occupée au téléphone. Drago décrocha. Il ne lui parla pas d'Harry. Elle voulait juste savoir s'il y avait un problème puisqu'elle venait de voir son appel ce matin, il prétexta une insomnie. Il raccrocha avec un simple «je t'embrasse» comme il le faisait lorsqu'ils s'étaient disputés.

Drago passa la journée fébrile. En réalité il avait envie de l'appeler, évidemment qu'il avait envie de l'appeler. Il ne servait à rien de nier qu'il avait envie de coucher avec l'ex de sa future femme. Il avait eu peur que celui-ci reprenne la place qu'il avait durement acquise, sans que jamais Ginevra ne fasse l'effort de le rassurer. Maintenant il pouvait se venger des restrictions d'attention et d'affection de sa fiancée. Voulait-il lui faire du mal ? Lui faire payer le poids de son amour d'enfance qui planait comme une ombre sur leur relation ? Il en eût presque la nausée à midi. Il avait fumé beaucoup trop de clopes dans la matinée, mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait recours à ce genre de geste destructeur. Manquer de s'évanouir dans les toilettes de son bureau en se retenant de rendre son déjeuner, ça, c'était une première. Lui qui était toujours capable d'affronter le pire stress, il défaillait devant le dilemme qui s'offrait à lui.

Il quitta l'entreprise plus tôt que d'ordinaire, vers quatre heures de l'après-midi, et partit s'envoyer des bières dans un quartier populaire. Il aurait pu passer une nuit douce et sympathique avec un nombre incalculable de filles au fur et à mesure que le soleil déclinait et que le bar se remplissait. Il aurait pu, mais il en sortit seul et chancelant légèrement. Cette fois-ci son estomac ne tint pas le choc, et il vomit du liquide pendant un bon moment. Il consulta son portable une fois qu'il eut un peu dessoûlé et trouvé un petit muret de pierre où se poser. Ginevra n'avait pas appelé. Il l'appela et tomba sur la messagerie alors qu'il n'était que vingt-trois heures. Il sortit alors de sa poche le ticket de caisse maintes fois plié et déplié, et composa le numéro. Trois fois il laissa l'écran se mettre en veille sans appuyer sur la touche «appeler», puis il se décida enfin sans même savoir encore ce qu'il voulait dire.

Deux minutes vingt-six secondes. C'est le temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour donner son adresse à Harry en lui disant que ce serait mieux que dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Il resta hébété à regarder la durée de l'appel affichée sur son portable, puis se ressaisit pour courir à travers les rues jusque chez lui. Il fallait qu'il y soit avant lui, ne serait-ce que pour vérifier vite fait l'état de l'appartement. Si le peignoir de sa fiancée traînait sur le petit fauteuil de sa chambre ça pourrait créer une gêne considérable. Il arriva hors d'haleine, rangea précipitamment, se rinça la bouche, et n'eut pas le temps de reprendre son souffle que la sonnerie retentit. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée depuis l'interphone, et resta planté devant la porte de son appartement. Au moment où il entendit des pas à son étage il eut un soubresaut dans l'estomac comme lorsque enfant il montait trop haut dans les airs sur la balançoire.

Harry frappa deux coups à la porte, ce qui lui fit un peu reprendre ses esprits. Il ouvrit et hésita sur la marche à suivre. L'inviter à passer au salon pour boire d'abord un coup ? Lui montrer sa chambre ? Rien de tout cela ne lui paraissait être une réponse correcte à la question muette qu'il lisait dans les yeux verts. Il se jaugèrent pendant un temps qui sembla infini à Drago avant que Harry ne prenne la situation en main et ouvre la porte en grand pour pouvoir se faufiler à l'intérieur. Ils étaient face à face, chacun adossé de son côté du couloir. La respiration de Drago était erratique. Il sentait un malaise intolérable envahir sa poitrine. Harry s'avança d'un pas, mais il s'écarta de lui vivement et courut aux toilettes vomir pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Il se sentait honteux et écœurant.

«Je n'aime pas que tu souffres, mais j'aime l'idée que ce soit moi qui t'inspire toutes ces émotions contraires.

-Je ne ne ressens pas d'_émotions contraires_.

-Tu les régurgites chaque minute que tu passes auprès de moi.»

Drago sentit une main dans le bas de son dos. Harry le poussa jusqu'au lavabo et lui passa un gant mouillé d'eau froide sur le front. Puis il dériva vers la nuque tout en écartant son col de chemise. Drago baissait la tête ostensiblement pour ne pas avoir à croiser le regard vert et voir ce qu'il était en train de lui faire. Il le sentit se rapprocher encore. Il pouvait imaginer le corps d'Harry être secoué des mêmes tremblements d'anticipation, tout près, contre son dos. La sensation apaisante du gant de toilette disparut et il se rendit compte qu'il avait chaud. Son visage était encore humide mais il avait l'impression d'avoir les joues en feu.

«Je ne pensais pas que tu m'appellerais.»

Drago releva timidement la tête et vit à ce moment celle également baissée d'Harry rejoindre lentement sa nuque. Il bloqua sa respiration en sentant soudain un souffle aussi chaud que sa peau le caresser. La seconde d'après les lèvres d'Harry se posèrent sur lui. Une fois, deux fois... six fois. Six délicieuses fois. Si délicieuses. Il aspira alors une grande goulée d'air comme s'il venait d'émerger d'un voyage en apnée depuis le fond d'un lac jusqu'à sa surface.

«Moi non plus, répondit enfin Drago.»

Quand le soleil d'hiver se leva sur Barcelone, il éclaira un lit défait où deux silhouettes s'agitaient encore, formant une seule ombre mouvante sur le mur. Sur une des tables de nuit une alliance brillait, posée dans une petite coupelle en verre. C'était la fin de la nuit. La fin de la légèreté.


End file.
